


Damian Becomes A Father

by sassybeauty



Series: Soulmates AU - Damian Wayne (English) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adult Damian Wayne, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby Names, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Japanese Character(s), Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Open Relationships, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Romantic Soulmates, Secrets, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Team as Family, Teenage Dorks, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty
Summary: Damian Wayne becomes a father but not in the way everyone expects it.OrDamian is a baby taking care of another baby, Bruce needs a hug & some time alone and Talia is a cunt.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Damian Wayne/Reader, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Soulmates AU - Damian Wayne (English) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909021
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I'm pretty good at it! Anyhow, if you see any mistakes or misspelling, feel free & please tell me!
> 
> Also, you can follow me on Twitter as @sassybeautyao3 I talk about fandoms, Batboys, mental health and how writing fanfics help me cope w things! I usually post some very simple extras and cool stuff there! And I am looking for more friends in the fandom!

Damian could hear the whispers chasing them.

Of any of them, he was the first one to met his soulmate, in a truly tumultuous time of his life. He, the Damian everyone called the Devil Spawn and was rather known as problematic and irresponsible. The rumors followed them quick, growing like fire, hurting them in the process. He was too young and volatile and that Akiko was quiet but she was chaotic, with the kind of smile that warns of mischief.

They met at sixteen, on the hormonal peak of every teenager. To everyone, it smelled like danger.

Danger of becoming some good quality material for the Teen Mom reality that Drake liked to watch.

It didn't happen, anyway.

Two years later, they'd done just as much as being together a handful of times, both of them still covered in years-worth of affection issues and scared almost to death that the whole "soulmates-are-your-perfect-match-and-therefore-it-is-forever" would be just too much forma them. What if they weren't what the other expected for a long-lasting partner? Better if they discovered it slowly and came to termas with it in their own schedule. There was just so many things to consider and all those more-like-a-late-night-sleepover-that-goes-unplanned encounters were best to be left aside from the more formal stuff. 

The Baby talk wasn't even in the medium-term plans and fortunately for them, they were cautious enough and nothing had formed from their cells.

Anyway, joke's still on them, because despite all the precautions, they still had become their own sort of teenage parents.

Bruce agreed to bring and meet the baby, but soon everyone realized that he didn't want to have anything to do with him (Which wasn't a huge surprise to any of his children and specially not to Alfred, either).

He secluded himself in one of his houses on the lake, picked up any pending missions with an excuse, and went for it the week after the new baby arrived at the mansion. Which left Damian with a 2 week old baby in his arms, feeling more angry and more lost than usual.

"It's okay" Akiko had whispered in his ear the night Bruce left. "We will be, Dami"

They were alone, having diner of their favorite cantonese restaurant near Akiko's place.

The little brother slept next to them in a small baby chair Grayson had sent from Bludhaven as soon as he found out their situation.

It was attached to a note * _**I'll be coming to meet Domi soon :))) Love you all** _*. It was actually a really nice gift, the most useful, considering that Jason sent a bunch of big baby chew toys and a few other things that Domi couldn't use yet.

"Do you think I made the right decision?" He inquired.

Akiko's cell phone tickled over the table, illuminating its screen with the photo of a boy with curly blond hair and a strong sun-kissed complexion.

" Seeing other guys? '' He distraughtly asked and then proceeded to take a long drink from his cup of insanely hot tea.

He wasn't jealous, not really, not exactly. They still hadn't defined their relationship and it was so complicated that even think about it was draining and he was just so, so tired and stressed and deceptive to keep up about anything like that or, for the fact, anything at all.

"Not right now, " She replied, with a wide, bright-tooth smile that confused Damian. "Now I have a surrogate son so I have to take care of him."

" A son, huh?" He asks, half a smile crossing his lips once he caught her intentions "So, if you're a part-time mom, does that make me a full-time dad until Father makes up his mind?"

Akiko holds his hands tight between her trembling fingers. She looks at him with a fierce look painted all across her brownish eyes.

"Someone needs to take care of him, right? We can be them for him"

One of her thumbs is tracing careful circles over the scarred skin. Damian looks away from her and her gaze, and takes a deep, full filling breath.

He goes back to himself and hold his soulmate hand tighter. Then he says yes, even if the change of routine is horrendous and he misses his lazy, carefree mornings with his soulmate.

It's decide. They can do it. He can do it.

After all, blood calls blood, and if he doesn't want him to live the same lifestyle, Domi needs him to keep him away from their mother.

Hopefully Akiko, Jon and Alfred will stay around (Akiko already stick to and, well, partially has to, you know. The whole soulmate trip and the weird pain being away from one's can cause).

Months later, after that stressful night, Damian realizes that their help is an actual blessing (more Alfred's than Jon's and Akiko's, but they're doing all they can).


	2. NEW PART AVAILABLE

I just uploaded the next part of this series! It's available as the third work in this collection!❤️❤️❤️

Quick resume: Damian has to go out there to Patrol, Akiko tries to pull an all-nighter in a school day and Domi is a very light sleeper.

THIS COLLECTION IS JUST DOMESTIC FLUFF AND I REALLY LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Author's Note:**

> Damian and Akiko have an open relationship cause I say so & we all know that they are too scare to compromise.


End file.
